1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns the diagrams of railcars in general and in particular a double-decker railcar with continuous circulation on the upper deck and access from a high platform.
2. Description of the prior art
In existing double-decker railcars, to move from one vehicle to the next, either from the upper deck or from the lower deck, it is necessary to ascend or to descend a stairway of several steps.
The diagrams proposed for prior art double-decker railcars make circulation on the train particularly difficult for passengers and totally impossible for catering trolleys.
This drawback of the diagrams of prior art double-decker railcars is due to the difficulty of laying out the equipment, units, stairways and passenger space.
Moreover, the diagrams of prior art double-decker railcars are applicable only to railcars accessible from medium-height platforms and are therefore not applicable to railcars accessible from a high platform.
By medium-height platforms is meant platforms with a height of not less than 550 mm and by high platforms is meant platforms with a height of 1,000 mm or greater.
One object of the invention is to provide a double-decker railcar with continuous circulation on the upper deck and access from a high platform featuring a judicious layout of the equipment, units, stairways and passenger space.
Another object of the invention is to provide a double-decker railcar with continuous circulation on the upper deck and access from a high platform in which circulation from one railcar to the next is effected on the upper deck without ascending or descending steps.